A Peculiar Wedding
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: Jacob proposed. Emma accepted. However, there challenges ahead. Like getting Miss Perigrine's approval.
1. Chapter 1

Emma was walking down the hallway when she heard someone snicker. She pressed her ear against the door.

"You'll never do it" she heard Hugh say.

"I will one these days" she heard Jacob snap. "I'm just looking for the right time. It needs to be perfect."

"Hey" Emma said. "What's going on? Everything okay?"

There was silence. The door opened and Jacob, Millard, and Hugh came out. Hugh and Millard left, leaving Emma and Jacob alone.

"What was that about?" Emma asked.

Jacob blushed. "Nothing. Do you want to take a walk with me after dinner?"

Emma smiled, leaned forward, and placed a gentle kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"I'd love to" she said.

* * *

"Hey Emma" Olive said after dinner. "There's something I want to show you."

"Sorry Olive" Emma said. "I'm taking a walk with Jacob."

"I'm sure Jacob wouldn't mind if I showed you something very quickly" Olive said, smiling at Jacob.

Jacob glared at her. "No I wouldn't."

"Great" Olive said. She took Emma's hand. "This will take less than a minute."

* * *

Olive dragged Emma up the stairs and into her room. Olive tore open a closet and pulled out a white dress.

"Put this on."

Emma went into the closet to change. She came out a few minutes later. She looked in a mirror. The skirt was down to her ankles and thin straps.

"This looks like a wedding dress" Emma said. Olive giggled.

"Maybe I should take it off" Emma said.

"No!" Olive cried. Emma raised her eyebrows.

"You-uh- your going to be late for your walk" Olive said pushing her out the door.

Jacob was waiting outside. His eyes went wide when he saw Emma.

"Is that dress what Olive wanted to show you?"

She nodded.

* * *

They were walking along the beach, holding hands, when Emma stopped.

"Jacob, why has everybody been acting so weird lately? What's going on?"

Jacob let go of her hand. "It's all going to make sense in a minute."

He stood in front of her and held her hands.

"Emma, I love you very much. You are my whole world. You are everything to me. And so" he said, getting down on one knee, "I ask you, Emma Bloom, will you marry me?"

Emma clapped her hands over her mouth, tears in her eyes. "Yes!"

Jacob smiled, slid the ring on her finger, and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone was sitting in the livingroom when Jacob and Emma returned.

"Did you ask her?" Enoch asked.

"What did she say?" Fiona wanted to know.

Emma held up her hand. The room was soon filled with applause.

Miss Perigrine said "What about your parents?"

Jacob looked at her. "What about them?"

"You are both underage" Miss Perigrine reminded them. "You both need the consent of a parent or legal guardian."

Jacob shrugged and gazed into Emma's eyes.

"I don't care. I'll marry you wether they want me to or not."

Emma beamed.

"You also need my approval, which you don't have" Miss Perigrine said.

"What!"

"You heard me" Miss Perigrine's voice had become uncharacteristically cold.

"Emma, give me the ring."

Emma glumly obeyed.

"Don't be glum" Miss P. said. "You can get married when your eighteen."

She left the room.

* * *

She was in her room when Bronwyn came in with a piece of paper.

"Hello Bronwyn. What have you got there?" Miss P. asked.

"A petition" Bronwyn said.

"What for?" Miss Perigrine asked.

"So Emma and Jacob can get married. Everyone signed it."

Miss Perigrine looked at the petition. She had an idea.


	3. Chapter 3

Jacob paced around his new room. He and Emma used to share one, but Miss Peregrine had separated them, hoping the marriage thing would dissolve faster.

"Jacob!" Miss Peregrine shouted. "Get down here!"

Jacob was halfway down the stairs when he froze in shock. His parents were standing in the livingroom.

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here?" Jacob asked.

"We heard you got engaged" his mother said. "We want to meet our future daughter-in-law."

"Actually the engagement was called off. By me" Miss Peregrine said. "Do you know what a Peculiar is?"

Mrs. Portman shuddered. "Yes. Horrible, dangerous, creatures."

"Well that's who your son was engaged to" Miss Peregrine said. "A Peculiar."

The Portmans gasped. Mr. Portman glared at his son.

"You've got a lot of nerve, boy" he growled.

"Would you like to meet her?" Miss Peregrine asked. The Portmans nodded stiffly.

"Emma!" Miss Peregrine called. "Please come down for a minute."

Emma walked into the livingroom, looking exhausted. Her eyes went wide when she saw Jacob's parents. She threw up. Jacob ran over to her.

"Emma!" he cried. He guided her over to the couch.

Miss P. told the Portmans "This is the Peculiar your son loves. Her name is Emma Bloom."

"She's pretty" Mrs. Portman said quietly.

"Don't say that" Mr. Portman hissed.

Jacob sat down next to Emma. She grabbed his arm and squeezed it. He began to feel a burning sensation. He jumped up and looked at his arm. It was burnt. Emma noticed it too. She jumped up.

"Jacob I'm sorry!" Emma cried.

Olive came in.

"Hey Emma-" she began. She stopped when she saw the Portmans.

"Who are they?" Olive asked.

"My parents" Jacob said.

"Who are you?" Mrs. Portman asked coldly.

"Olive."

"What kind of name is that?" Mrs. Portman asked.

"It's my name" Olive said defensively.

Jacob was cradling his burnt arm. His mother's eyes went with wide anger.

"You" she growled.

She pulled Emma off the couch and shoved her into the wall.

"Hey!" Olive and Jacob yelled.

"Mom!" Jacob yelled. "How could you do that? I love her!"

"How could you do that to-" Olive began but her eyes met Emma's and she stopped. Miss Peregrine glared at the Portmans.

"Leave" she growled.

"What!" Mr. Portman snarled.

"You heard me" Miss Peregrine snarled. "I invited you here to meet your daughter-in-law and that was clearly a mistake."

Hugh came in. "Miss P" he said. "There's a storm outside. It's pretty bad."

Miss Peregrine glared at the Portmans. "You can stay tonight but the second this storm blows over, I want you gone."

* * *

Olive woke Jacob the next morning.

"Emma's gone!"

"What!" Jacob was up in a minute.

"She left this letter" Olive handed him a piece of paper.


	4. Chapter 4

_Dear Jacob_

 _I'm sorry. I have thought this through and I have decided to run away. I know what your parents think of me. You should be with someone your parents approve of. I know this isn't fair, but then again, what is? I hope you find someone who makes you as happy as you claim I have. I will always love you._

 _Love, Emma Bloom_


	5. Chapter 5

Jacob collapsed to his knees. The letter dropped to the floor. He was in shock. Why? How?

Olive said "Fiona, go and check the pantry. Maybe she took some food."

Jacob pulled himself up as Fiona left the room.

"I have to go after her" he said. "I'll find her and bring her back. Olive, could you go and tell Miss Peregrine?"

She nodded.

"Jacob, there's something you should know."

"What?"

Olive sighed. "You're going to be a father."

Jacob froze. "What?!"

"Emma's pregnant."

Jacob collapsed on his knees.

"Why didn't she tell me?"

"She was scared" Olive said. "She thought you would leave her."

Jacob stood up.

"I going to go after her. I'm going to go after her, find her and bring her home."

Jacob tore down the stairs and out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was sitting underneath a tree, her face buried in her hands. She was crying. What had she done?

She should've stayed. If she had stayed, it would've been for the baby. Not herself. It didn't any more. Jacob would hate her for this. He would probably go home with his parents.

* * *

Jacob was exploring the woods around the home, calling Emma's name.

"Emma! It's okay! I know your pregnant! This doesn't change how I feel about you! I'm willing to help raise this baby!"

* * *

Emma was still crying when she heard Jacob yelling.

She called "I'm over here!"

She heard running and seconds later Jacob was standing in front of her. He sat down and threw his arms around her.

"What were you thinking?"

Tears were still running down her face. "I thought you would leave me."

"I'd never leave you."

They sat in silence for a few minutes.

Jacob rubbed Emma's stomach.

"How far along are you?" he asked.

"Three months" she said.

Jacob picked Emma up and began to carry her bridal style.

"I'm taking you home."

"What about your parents?" Emma asked.

"I still don't care what they think" he said.


	7. Chapter 7

"What were you thinking!?" Miss Peregrine hissed.

Emma was lying on her bed.

"I'm sorry!" Emma said. "I was scared. I wasn't thinking straight."

"That's an understatement!" Miss Peregrine snapped. "What are you going to do about the baby? Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes" Emma said.

"What does Jacob think?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"He wants to keep the baby too" Emma said.

"What do his parents think?" Miss Peregrine asked.

"He's talking to them now" Emma said.

* * *

"What do you mean 'she's pregnant'? Mrs. Portman snapped.

"I mean, she's pregnant" Jacob said.

"Are you keeping it?" Mr. Portman asked.

Jacob nodded.

"I understand if you don't want to help. You can go home if you want but I'm staying."

His mother brushed hair off his forehead.

"We'd like to be involved" Mrs. Portman said. "We've decided to stay until you got married."

"Wait, does this mean... I have your blessing?" Jacob asked.

His parents smiled and nodded.

Jacob beamed. "This is incredible! Thank you!"

He ran to Emma's room.

* * *

Emma was lying in her bed. Jacob ran next to her bed and got on his knees.

"Emma! We have my parents' blessing!"

Emma smiled weakly. "That's great."

Jacob frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to get married right now" she said.

"Oh" Jacob said. "Well, when do you want to get married?"

"I want to wait until the baby's born" Emma said.

"Okay" he said.

Emma squeezed his hand. "Thank you for understanding."

"Of course" he said. "Now, let's discuss baby names."


	8. Chapter 8

Six months later

"Push!" Miss Peregrine cried.

Emma was in labor. She gave a cry of pain as she pushed again. Jacob was there, of course, holding her hand.

"I see a head!" Miss Peregrine cried. "Come on, Emma, your doing great!"

* * *

A few minutes later, Emma was holding her son. Jacob kissed her on the forehead.

"You did great" Jacob said.

Emma smiled. "Thank you."

Ezra Abraham Portman was looking up at his parents.

"You should get your parents" Emma said. "I think they would want to meet their grandchild."

Jacob nodded and left the room.

Emma smiled and looked down on her son.

"Your grandparents will be here shortly" she said. "I love you so much. Your father and I both do. And we're going to take good care of you. I promise."

She kissed him on the forehead.

Mrs. Portman burst into the room.

"Where is my grandson?" she asked.

"Right here" Emma said.

Mrs. Portman took the baby from her.

Jacob came back into the room with his father.

"Uh, mom" Jacob said "can I hold my son?"

"No" Mrs. Portman. "I just got him."

"What's his name?" Mrs. Portman asked.

"Ezra Abraham Portman" Jacob said.

Mr. Portman smiled. "Your grandfather would be proud."

Jacob smiled. "I know."


End file.
